


Wait

by Uhmkiki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Wait- Maroon 5, Weddings, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmkiki/pseuds/Uhmkiki
Summary: In which Calum fucks up and chooses a not so convenient place to ask for a second chance.





	Wait

I sucked in a deep breath as I pulled open the door to the most expensive looking wedding venue I'd ever seen in my life. Leave it to Evianna's sister Colette, to want the most expensive wedding on Earth.

 

As soon as I walked into the ballroom her mom, Judith's face twisted. Dull green eyes narrowed, sending imaginary daggers in my direction, her lips turning into a thin line. I ignored it though, and instead opted for going straight to the bar. I'd need a little liquid courage for the possible impending doom.

 

I downed ten shots of Patron, hoping to take the edge off. I'd never been so nervous in my life. I'd had no intention of getting wasted but I knew I'd need more than four or five to lay all of it out on the table for Evianna. I stepped away from the bar, sliding the bartender a fiver. I could still feel Judith's eyes burning holes into my soul, but I continued ignoring her in a determined search to find her youngest daughter.

 

My eyes landed on the back of her, an enormous smile working its way on to my face. I hadn't seen her in weeks and just seeing her made a difference in my mood. She was dancing with her father, who was spinning her in circles as she laughed.She was wearing a mustard colored dress, it was strapless and high in the front but low in the back. It was a color and cut she'd never wear if it wasn't for Colette forcing it upon her, but I was glad Colette had because she looked beautiful.

 

Once the song was over, she stayed in the middle of the dance floor talking to a few younger girls who I knew vaguely to be her cousins.

 

"You got this, Calum." I coached myself in my head as I walked my way to her, all while praying to God that I didn't trip in front of everyone there.

 

I gently tapped her on her bare shoulder, mentally preparing myself to run at any second. Evianna scared me, if I'm honest. She turned around, a bright smile on her face, thinking she was going to be greeted by a friend or family member, but instead she got me.

 

Her face fell, thick eyebrows furrowing, and then she scowled at me and turned her back towards me again.The women of her family sure did know how to ignore people.

 

"Wait, can you turn around? Please, Evianna?" I pleaded, catching her wrist in my hand.

 

"You're not supposed to be here, Calum." She growled quietly as she turned to face me. It probably wasn't my greatest idea to show up completely uninvited but I was glad I did.

 

"Can we talk for a moment?" I said gesturing to the empty deck that was just outside of the reception space.

 

She reluctantly took the lead as she walked far past the empty deck, and into the garden.

 

"Is this what uninvited means to you, Calum!? It means show up anyway!? Do you know what Colette will do to me if you ruin her big day!? What makes you think I even want to see your face ever again, let alone right now?!"

 

The ice in her voice and her choice of words definitely sent an awful pang to my heart, but I deserved it. I hadn't been the most amazing boyfriend to her, and she sure wasn't about to let me forget it.

 

"I know, Evianna. Trust me, I know. And I don't blame you at all for being this upset, but I've got a lot of feelings that I'm tired of holding on to." I said, taking a small step closer to her.

 

"Oh, now you have feelings?" She scoffed as she took another step away from me. "You don't get to suddenly feel something when I was asking you to tell me them before!"

 

"Wait! Let me apologize! Hear me out, Evi, please?" I asked, on the verge of tears, but I had too much pride to let them slip from my eyes.

 

"You've got about three seconds." She sighed, her pretty clover-colored eyes rolling at me.

 

"You've been saying I'm just another bad guy, and that there's a lot things I've done that I can't undo. But with God as my witness Evianna James Lepore, I swear I am going to make up for all of those times. Can we please work this out? I'm begging you."

 

She closed her eyes gently, gripping her dress in her fists. She was trying her hardest to say no. She wanted to so badly, I could tell. 

 

"Can you come here, please? It's your love that I don't want to lose. I only want to be with you..." I said quietly, a last plea to the girl I'd been so awful to.

 

In her defense, I didn't deserve another chance. I didn't even deserve being in that garden with her.

 

"You swear, Calum?You swear you're not going to text all those girls again? You're not going to make me look as stupid as you did before? You're not going to leave me to go clubbing with your friends on a Friday night? Or flirt with other people out of spite when we get into arguments? You swear you’re going to try harder? You swear you’re going to communicate with me instead of bottling everything up and exploding?Because I don't think I can handle falling in love with you again, for it to end the same way."The quiver of her lip and the weakness of her voice nearly broke my heart.

 

I grabbed her hand in mine as I got down on my knees. "Evianna I swear on everything I have. I swear on Mali, I swear on my mom and dad, I swear on Luke, Michael, and Ashton. I swear on the band. I swear I'm never leaving you again. I'm never going to hurt you again."

 

"My entire family is going to kill me for forgiving you." She breathed.

 

I couldn't help the grin that spread from ear to ear as I pulled her down to me and kissed her."I am so sorry I ever hurt you Evi." I whispered against her lips.

 

"You've got a lot of making up to do, Calum Thomas Hood." She said as she connected her hands behind my neck, her body pressed against mine.

 

"And I swear to you that I will. You are the most important thing in my life." I said as I gently swayed her to the faint sound of the music inside the party.

 

"What about the band? I think your career is more important than I am. Or at least it should be." She said, looking up at me, eyes gleaming from the fairy lights stung above the garden.

 

"It is important, but not as important as you, I've realized. I'm in love with you, and I'll do anything to be with you. But..." I said, kissing her cheek gently. "I was hoping that you'd come on tour with me this time. Your uni does online classes, and we do need an assistant..."

 

She looked down at her feet as she contemplated my request. It was a lot to ask of her, but it was important to me. I would've accepted her answer no matter what she said, I just needed to ask if she would.

 

"That's a lot to ask coming from a boy who is still making up his wrong doings, Hood..." she said, as if she read my mind. I could see the startings of small smirk on her lips, though, knowing she was messing with me.

 

"It is, but I'd really like it if you would say yes and spend _every waking moment_ by my side." I smiled.

 

"Ugh, every waking moment? I don't like you _that_ much, Calum." She teased, taking a step back from me.

 

"Oh, shush. Yes or no, Lepore?" I laughed.

 

"I think I can arrange going on tour with you." She grinned, closing the gap between our bodies once again. She pressed her wine colored lips against mine, savoring the few seconds of sweet silence before her mother interrupted it.

 

"You're really going to take him back, Evianna?" Judith seethed.

 

"I... I'm more than just taking him back, mother." Evi said as she gripped my hand tightly. Io

 

"What does that even mean, Evianna?" Her mother scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm going on tour with him." The small girl said, eyebrow already cocked, waiting for her mother to erupt.

 

Judith laughed crudely, as if to mock her daughter. "I can't wait for this little fairytale you're living in to end. Because when he leaves you and breaks your heart, you're not coming back to me crying 'mommy he left me, wha wha wha.' You should listen to me more often, Evianna."

 

"I'm not going to break her heart. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious about loving Evi, Mrs. Lepore. I want nothing but love and happiness for your daughter, and I want to be the one to give both to her. I know you don't approve of me or our relationship, but I swear on everything I have, I'm not going to ever intentionally put your daughters heart and happiness at risk again." I said as I stood in front of the graying woman.

 

I knew that there wasn't anything I could say or do to prove my devotion to her, besides to drop on one knee and propose right then and there.And I don't even think that would satisfy her. Maybe if I left my "fortune" to her she'd let me date her daughter.

 

"I don't believe you even for a second. You're using her for sex. Though really, I can't see her being good for more than that. Doesn't cook, doesn't clean, can't sew or anything." Judith scoffed again.

 

My mouth opened. I wanted to scream at her, but I didn't want to ruin Colette's wedding. It’d cost me more than I was willing to lose.  I just wanted to take Evi and leave. I turned my head to look at Evianna, immediately regretting it since she looked like she was about to start hysterically crying.

 

"You don't mean that..." Evi whimpered, trying her hardest to fight the tears that threatened to overflow from her beautiful emerald eyes. She stared at her mother, her mouth agape as she waited for her to answer.

 

"I meant what I said." Judith said, pursing her lips. I could tell she did regret her words, but Judith wasn't the type to take what she said back, even if it was hurting her own child  

 

Evianna's jaw locked, cheeks a burning red. "When Colette asks where her maid of honor is, I hope you tell her what you just said about me when you explain why I disappeared." She yelled, her beautiful little hands balled into angry fists. "Take me to the house, I'm getting my stuff and leaving."

 

I nodded my head as I gently tried to coax her to open her hand. She opened it, immediately linking her fingers with mine as we made our way away from her mother. Once we were almost to my car she crouched down, almost on the pavement as she sobbed.

 

"I don't even know where the fuck I'm going to go, Cal. I can't stay with Colette for the obvious reason of her and Scott being newlyweds. Plus, the risk of running into my mother there anyway. I can't go to Lori's, she's in Japan. And I don't want to impose on you."

 

"What if I told you that I was going to ask you to move in with me anyway?" I said, squatting down to lift her face up to look at me.

 

We'd almost gotten to this point in our relationship before I fucked everything up. And I truly didn't think we'd end up starting all over again anyway.

 

"Are you sure, Calum? You don't think you'll need space? We both get annoying when we're around each other for too long. Remember that weekend where you stayed at my house because your aunts were staying in your room and we nearly tore each other's heads o-"

 

I cut her off by pressing my lips gently to hers. "Evi, I'm sure. I was also hiding a lot of things from you at that point in time. This is going to be different, I swear. I learned how to talk about how I'm feeling and how to ask for what I need. This whole relationship is going to be different. I swear it!"

 

She sighed as she leaned into me, knocking me on my butt as she breathed into my neck.

 

"Now let's go get your stuff. I can't wait to wake up to mouthfuls of your hair again." I laughed.


End file.
